Réminiscences
by Alfa
Summary: Face à la mer, Drago repense au passé... Repense à Harry... repense à Eux...


**Bisoir !! Alors premièrement je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre d'Echange d'Ames. Deuxièmement, c'est un one-shot. Troisièmement c'est un slash donc homophobes vous êtes priés de gentiment vous casser. Et quatrièmement… Je vous adore tous !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

_« # »_

**_Réminiscences_**

_« # »_

La brise cinglante de l'air maritime fouettait le visage de Drago alors qu'il fixait son regard sur l'horizon, calmement du haut des rochers. Nous étions à la mi-février. Plus précisément, le 14, jour de la Saint-Valentin. Une larme perla délicatement au bord de ses paupières. Sous ses pieds, la roche dure et puissante courait pour quelques mètres plus loin, ce perdre brusquement dans la mer. Il savait que bientôt, bientôt ce serait l'heure pour lui.

Ses yeux bleu acier ce fixèrent sur une mouette au loin, qui s'envolait. Il voulait être cette mouette, s'envoler comme elle loin de tout, loin de Lui. Il voulait oublier le passé et cette douleur qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque instant depuis qu'Il était parti. Son imperméable noir voletait autour de lui au gré du vent, des gouttes d'eau de mer glissant dessus. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut quand il senti la houle monter. La fin de journée serait mauvaise pour les matelots encore en mer.

Pour le moment, la mer était encore calme. Mais le calme précède toujours la tempête. Comme le bonheur précède la tristesse. Du haut de sa falaise, le jeune blond sourit et fit un pas en avant. Un pas vers la falaise. Vers la mer. Vers la liberté. Devant lui, d'anciennes images apparurent, souvenirs, bribes d'un passé qui le rongeait à chaque instant. Ils revit leur rencontre, leur années de haine et ce jour, ce jour où la haine avait changé pour ce muer en un amour profond.

C'était arrivé comme ça sans prévenir. Ca arrive toujours sans prévenir. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut contrôler. On ne sait pas pourquoi il nous fait aimer une personne plutôt qu'une autre mais ça arrive. Et après, il faut survivre quand tout s'arrête.

Au début tout avait commencé par une phrase qu'il avait dit. Ce merci tout simple venu d'on ne sait où et qui avait fait sursauter Drago. Ensuite, il y avait eut ses regards, ces conversations échangées le soir, la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. Quand personne ne pouvait voir les deux ennemis être des amis.

Alors Drago avait fait une chose inouïe. Il lui avait fait confiance. Immédiatement, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il avait senti qu'Harry ne le trahirait jamais, que jamais il ne se moquerait. Il avait parlé, encore et encore. De toute sa vie, des traitements que lui faisaient subir son père, des gens qui le considéraient comme un futur Mangemort, de ceux qu'ils méprisaient, de ce qu'ils appréciaient. Il lui avait raconté ces heures sombres où, enfermé dans un cachot sinistre, couvert de bleus et de plaies ouvertes, il avait attendu en vain, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il avait raconté ses années de solitude quand personne ne voulait être son ami, quand personne ne voulait, franchir la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. La peur l'avait rendu fort en apparence.

En réalité, Drago avait peur de décevoir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son père. D'ailleurs il avait peur de décevoir tout le monde. Tout petit déjà, son père lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments. Tout petit déjà, il lui avait montré que tant qu'il ne ferait pas ses preuves, il ne serait à ses yeux pas plus qu'une vulgaire poupée.

Parfois ce sont les frères et sœurs, les aîné(e)s qui font subir ça s'en même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas toujours les gestes, les gifles ou les coups qui font le plus mal. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est l'indifférence. C'est voir l'autre passer devant vous sans vous voir, c'est être considéré comme un meuble, c'est être appelé juste pour assouvir ces pulsions coléreuses. L'indifférence, pour Drago, avait été le pire des traitements.

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, pensant que si il était le meilleur, alors enfin, son père le remarquerait. Et son père l'avait remarqué. Mais Granger était là, pour le battre. Lucius était redevenu indifférent à son fils. Il se moquait de lui comme on jette une paire de chaussettes. Drago en avait pleuré des nuits durant et des journées aussi. Il se souvenait encore des appels dans le bureau, quand son père était énervé. Et des gifles qu'il se prenait lorsqu'il rentrait.

_Combien de fois son père lui avait-il ordonné de venir dans son bureau ? Combien de fois Drago y était-il allé en pensant que cette fois là serait différente à la précédente ? Et combien de fois c'était-il pris une gifle pour avoir osé dérangé son père ?_ Il ne comptait pas, il ne comptait plus.

Longtemps il avait imaginé que son père était admirable. Longtemps il l'avait mis sur un podium. N'ayant pas de frère ou de sœur, il avait pris son père en idole. Mais son père avait placé la barre trop haut.

Il avait raconté à Harry tout ça, ces appels dans le bureau et les gifles ensuite. Il avait raconté l'indifférence et l'impression qu'il n'avait, pour exister, que ces capacités intellectuelles. A vrai dire, à force d'être intelligent, il avait fini par ne plus l'être. Il pensait que les gens n'étaient avec lui que pour son nom, son argent et son intelligence. C'était lui qu'on venait voir pour les problèmes de cœur, de cours ou autre. Toujours lui. Alors il avait crut qu'on attendait de lui qu'il ne cède jamais. Pendant des années il avait joué à **_« Je n'ai pas de cœur »_**. Des années. Puis il avait parlé avec Potter.

_Potter_ et ses yeux verts émeraude aussi verts que les oasis. _Potter _et son nez mutin qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. _Potter _et son rire qui le rendait si heureux.

Et là, d'un coup, tout c'était effondré. La fierté avait disparue.

Il redevenait, durant ses heures là, le Drago qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui. Un homme fragile, au cœur sensible qui aimait beaucoup les autres et qui souvent, faisait leurs bonheurs au détriment du sien. Pleuré, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Mais dans les bras d'Harry il s'était laissé allé à pleurer de tout son soûl. Harry aussi avait pleuré. Harry aussi avait des choses pas très belles dans son passé. Harry lui cachait encore une chose. Une chose qui, dès qu'il l'abordait, lui faisait mal. Drago n'avait jamais chercher à savoir. Il avait voulu attendre qu'Harry soit près à le lui dire.

Il avait attendu. Il attendait toujours. Et ça ne le dérangeai pas. Il savait que son ange souffrait, que cette blessure, le torturait. Mais il savait aussi que si il apprenait qui l'avait fait souffrir, il risquait de tuer.

**_Drago Malefoy était amoureux._**

Pas une amourette d'été, pas un simple flirt d'un soir non, plus fort que ça. Il _aimait _sincèrement, profondément cet homme. Bien sur comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il avait eut des coups de cœur. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait aimé comme il aimait Harry.

Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, penché au-dessus de la mer, il songeait à sauter.

Parce que jamais plus il n'aimerait comme il aimé Harry Potter.

Parce que jamais il ne pourrait continuer à vivre sans lui.

Parce qu'Harry était parti.

Parce que vivre sans Harry, c'était survivre en mourant lentement.

Parce que vivre sans Harry, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il se souvenait de films moldus qu'il avait vu des fois. Vous savez ces trucs dégoulinants de bons sentiments auquel personne ne croit ? Il s'était juré de ne jamais finir comme ces gens qui semblaient accro à la personne de leur vie.

Il se l'était juré.

Et il avait faillit.

Car il aimait Harry. Oui il l'aimait de tout son corps, cœur et âme. Il l'aimait pour tout ce qui faisait lui, pour ce qu'il savait de lui, pour ce qu'il ignorait. Pour la façon si spéciale qu'il avait de remettre ses mèches en place, de remonter ses lunettes. Pour la façon qu'Harry avait de le prendre doucement dans les bras, comme si il était une poupée fragile. Jamais personne ne lui avait donné autant d'attention ni de tendresse comme lui en prodiguait Harry par un simple regard. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé pour autre chose qu'un service. Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à lui comme Harry le faisait.

Jamais personne n'avait réussit à briser la carapace du Serpentard. Car jamais personne n'avait résister à ses piques.

Et même si aujourd'hui, son cœur saignait sans cesse, Drago ne regrettait pas un instant d'aimer le jeune brun.

Car cet amour, cette douceur, cette tendresse, tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il savait que cet amour le faisait vivre. Et il savait aussi, que maintenant, il voulait partir comme la mouette.

Alors il avança encore d'un pas et ce retrouva face au précipice.

Il n'entendit pas les pas rapides qui s'approchaient. Il ne voyait devant lui, que les souvenirs d'eux. Il n'entendait que les paroles qu'Harry avait prononcé tant de fois, que ces **_« je t'aime »_** que Drago jamais, ne ce lassait d'entendre.

Il n'entendit pas le cri d'Harry qui se précipitais derrière lui.

Il mit un pied dans le vide et avec grâce, bascula.

Il s'attendait à sentir l'eau s'insinuer dans ces poumons mais sa chute s'arrêta soudainement.

Une main l'avait retenue.

Cette main douce le remonta et il s'effondra dans les bras de son aimé.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il se noya dans ceux d'Harry et avant de sombrer, prononça ces mots :

- Ne me laisse plus jamais mon amour.

**_« The End »_**

_« # »_

**Voilà fini !!!! Alors sincèrement vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bisous**

**Alfa**


End file.
